Just a game
by Twi-Hard Vampire Girl
Summary: The Hunger Games begin, and Clove enters with a dark secret she doesn't know about until the day Marvel dies. M just in case for sexual references. R&R :
1. Prom

**I own nothing… (Duh)**

"Why are we doing this Enobaria?" Clove asked as her stylist Lucresha fluffed out the ruffles on her sunflower colored dress.

"Because, they want you to make allies in the Games. You don't have much time during your training time, opening ceremony, or interview."

"So there's a prom?"

"Not a prom per se, but it's not nothing."

"Consider it more of a gathering." Brutus answered.

When Lucresha was done fluffing up Clove and Sienna was finished straightening Cato's tie they were rushed off to the elevator two floors down where the training center was being converted into a ballroom.

One song played as Clove and Cato entered the fancily decorated room. Oh course. Clove had known this song. It's hundreds of years old, but the song was so popular it was passed from generation to generation.

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger _[repeats out]_...

"Looks like the guy from 1 is checking you out." Clove teased Cato.

"I think he's checking you out." He corrected.

"He's not my type."

"Then what is?" Cato asked getting awfully close, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not you." She responded putting her hands on her hips glaring at him as she walked away.

_I know he was teasing me, but now it's payback time!_ Clove thought to herself.

"Hey, Sparkle McDazzle, you know my friend Cato?" Clove asked looking at Glimmer who gave a slight nod, "yeah he's totally checking you out."

Clove walked out of the training center and into the gigantic hallway leading up to it when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I don't care Cato."

"I don't either." The voice said, but the voice didn't belong to Cato.

Spinning around to face her guest on the balls of her feet she actually noticed he wasn't bad looking. But he still wasn't her type.

"I'm Marvel. You're Clove." He said matter-of-factly.

"I know who I am."

"But I don't, not really. And to me that's very sad."

"If you try to hit on me I swear just by one look at me you wished I'd never have knocked you up."

Marvel started laughing.

"I didn't mean that! I meant down. Knock you down!" She screamed attempting to get her point across.

"Is there any other suspific reason why you'd knock me down?" he said raising his eyebrows still laughing a little.

Clove had to admit his smile was nice, the sound of his laughter was nice, everything about him suddenly became nice, like how it happens in dreams to her cousin Esther.

Out of nowhere she placed her hands around his neck and leaned in closer to whisper "You wanna see?"


	2. What happens at night

The next day

* * *

"Clove? Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" my mentor called.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yell back. I look to my right to see him laying on my bed all calm and everything.

"You need to go, who knows when Rosemary will attempt to get you up."

"I don't want to and I don't care." He responded resting his arm around my shoulders. I tried to shake him off but that did no good.

He gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I spun around freeing myself from his stance. But he caught my waist as I slowed my twirling and crushed his lips to mine. After a while he pulled back, sighed, let go of me and said, "Fine, but I'll see you in the Cornucopia." He winked briskly as he headed out the fire escape on my balcony to his floor.

I ran and opened the door to go to breakfast, though I wasn't very hungry. There was only one thing I could think about and that was last night. And the only person I could think about was Marvel.

And yes when you combine those two the sum was the best night of my life believe it or not.

I had sex with Marvel.


	3. Let the 74th Hunger Games begin

Breakfast was boring; preparing was boring everything was boring even the three minutes I had with Lucresha I didn't want to go through.

"You know how well you can fight. Use that against the tributes. Every tribute you can; I expect you to come back."

"What about Cato? He's a great fighter."

"Yes Cato's strong but you're faster and smarter. You know you have a ton of bravery stored up in yourself. Don't be afraid to use it."

"What if we're the last two-" I didn't want to finish that, that means I would lose Marvel; and if I didn't lose him that means I wouldn't win and my entire family would be disappointed in me; me winning is all they care about. But Lucresha thought I was done so he answered my question though I didn't really want his advice.

"Then it's up to you, you have to dec-"

"You know in John Gray PhD's books he says when women have problems they don't want solutions they want the guys to shut up and listen. This is definitely one of those times!" Normally something like that wouldn't bother me, but today it does and I don't know why.

Lucresha didn't answer, and quite frankly I don't care if I hurt his feelings he deserves it for bringing up the misery I know I'll face sooner or later. Losing Marvel.

"Thirty seconds." An invisible voice boomed.

"You better get going." He said.

"I don't want to and I don't care." I knew those words, I felt as though I had to say them, though I regretted it.

"Are you nervous? Do you not want to go in? Are you unhappy you volunteered now?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And I don't know why, because I shouldn't feel those things."

"Twenty seconds." The voice warned.

I stepped into the tube in the launch room waiting for my fate.

"Ten seconds." I wave goodbye to my stylist, he hesitates but he returns the gesture then I'm lifted up to the place where I'll kill and/or be killed.

60

59

58

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

I know this cannot be good. I look around for Cato first, he nods once; our alliance is still on. I see him look to Glimmer who gives half a smile then she turns to Marvel and with a smile on his face.

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

He looks at me and I see him look me up and down and his smile grows, I don't know if that's from his anticipation for this or because of last night.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

But what I do know is the odds will never be in my favor…

3

2

1


	4. Bloodbath

The gong sounds and everyone races to the Cornucopia to grab weapons, packs, anything they can get their hands on before they're killed.

I see a rack off knives and looking around to see if any attackers are coming, I take them all and run.

My first victim is a small boy; I think he's from 9. I threw my knife with no trouble at all and he spews out blood covering Katniss' face with it. She wins their game of tug-of-war with the orange backpack. I fling one knife at her but I miss her head when she shields her self with her pack. She flees as soon as she gets up but I continue to stay at this bloodbath.

Peeta Mellark. Dirty blond hair with brilliant blue eyes walks over near us trying to fight off the female from 6 along with Glimmer. When she's finally defeated Glimmer aims her next arrow at him.

"Would you really kill me Glimmer? I just helped you kill 6." She lowered her bow a little but still kept it ready for fire if push came to shove.

"Come on, I know how to find Katniss." She dropped her weapon to her side. She looked at him sizing him up.

"If you want to be in our alliance you have to talk to Cato." He gave a slight nod and I stopped paying attention not caring whether he joins us or not.

The bloodbath starts to die down and by that time I have killed the female from 7. Now the only remaining tributes are D1, D2, the male from 3, the female from 4, she's in our alliance, the female from 5 who looks like a fox in a way, the male from 10, D11 and D12.

"We should set up camp somewhere." Tara suggested, she's in four.

"Yeah, but first let's gather up our supplies." Cato said. Tara looked a little defeated but okay with it nonetheless.

After everything was gathered that we needed and we set camp we thought it best to look for water. As we head out to the forest everyone started speeding up about three point five feet.

"Hey, why are you guys speeding up?"

"We're not, you're just getting slower." Glimmer retorted. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace it wasn't hard to do but it wasn't easy.

Not incredibly far away we found a swift stream and as we filled up our water bottles we drank down as much water as we could hold. I emptied my water bottle twice but it wasn't that big.

"Are you thirsty from your _long_ walk over here?" Glimmer jeered.

"Shut up." I responded, this also set me off for some reason when normally I would playfully roll my eyes.

"Clove." Cato warned me. I ground my teeth as we left the river to go back to camp.

When it starts to get dark we unroll our sleeping bags and one by one we start to drift off. I'm one of the last to slip away, and when my eyes start to droop I hear the voice that kept me up all night last night.

"Clove?" Marvel whispered.

"Yeah?" I answer with barely any consciousness in me. I knew I was drowning in my dreams now, I could tell because even though I still heard Marvel speak he looked like an oyster holding a pickle jar of cotton candy.

"I just want you to know that… last night… was the best night in my entire life… and just so you know… I'm not opposed to doing it again."


	5. Forest Fire

It's now day three.

"Clove? Wake up!" I hear Marvel say graciously.

And it's also about ten AM. The sun is already up, as well as my allies, but it's not at its peak.

"I'm up!" I groan as I sit up and reach for my water bottle right beside me. It's surprisingly light. I open it but nothing runs down my throat when I try to drink from it.

"You kept waking up last night taking drinks from your water bottle." Cato explained.

"How would you know?"

"Because the zipper to your sleeping bag opened and closed so many times I thought- never mind. Plus I'm a light sleeper believe it or not." He said matter-of-factly.

"You don't remember this?" Peeta asked suspiciously.

"No." I answer truthfully. Everyone exchanges glances around our alliance.

"What?" I wonder, annoyed.

"Well, it's just you don't remember this and you look really red in face." Glimmer added.

"Get her some water before she passes out or dies of dehydration." Tara ordered with her hands on her hips.

Without speaking we all started moving toward the stream where we got water before.

When we reached the outskirts of the forest I heard a sizzling sound, I tried to brush it off but it wouldn't leave my mind.

"Well, as long as we're all here we might as well fill up our own water bottles too." Peeta said.

Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you guys here that?" I inquire. And in response I get a bunch of 'no's' and a 'what are you talking about?' from Tara.

"That sizzling sound?" no one answers this time because their eyes are fixated on the huge forest fire the gamemakers decided to create.

* * *

With an unspoken agreement we all run to our camp sight but a few fireballs here and there slow us down. Marvel takes my hand and drags me along.

"Hey Marvel, can you slow down to 80 mph?" I ask.

"Oh, quite complaining." Cato whined. Oi. Boys are so stupid.

"I am Cove. Hear my sarcasm." I yelled over the fire.

That fire didn't scare me as much as the fact that I fell to the ground when we made it out of there, alive but barely.

"Clove? Clove are you all right?" Marvel asked concerned, and I would be too if I saw one of my allies start violently puking for no reason.


	6. Finding Katniss

I still own nothing…

"Are you sure you're able to walk?" Peeta asked walking forward to give me a hand, but was stopped the evil glare coming from Marvel.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Well, you puked. We just wanna make sure you're okay." Glimmer reasoned. I ignored her as I stood up and stumbled my way into the forest. I turned around to see no one following me.

"Aren't we gonna track down Everdeen? She wasn't killed there was no cannon, she's obviously not here she has to be around somewhere." My group of allies looked wary but followed my lead.

"You know I threw up in school once." Marvel said.

"What?" Tara responded with an amused look on her face.

"Yep. It was first grade… I didn't feel well, and as we made it out of lunch I threw up on the ground." Glimmer was trying to hide her smile and Tara didn't bother to try. Cato laughed a little and Peeta didn't seem to be paying attention. But what the hell do I care. We reached an ending to the stream where we got our water previously.

"Was anyone standing behind you?" Tara asked.

"Yep. Andrew. And I'm speculating he stepped in it. I didn't go home that day, BTW."

"Ewww!" Glimmer screeched, scrunching up her face.

"I wanted to see his reaction but I was afraid to turn around." A few of us were laughing while the others were giggling.

"Yeah, he's probably thinking 'when the hell did this happen and what did I step in'" Cato joked. Marvel laughed.

"Yeah, probably. He'd probably scream like a mouse. His voice hadn't changed even by 7th grade. He sounded like Justin Bieber. Me and my mom though he was gay."

"Who Justin?" Cato asked.

"No, Andrew." Everyone laughed. Then I saw her.

"Hey guys look." I pointed to the lake where Katniss Everdeen stood.

The laughing stopped and everyone ran with big smiles on their faces. The others would yell to her, taunting her as if she had nowhere to run.

Of course 12 here is smarter than others think; she climbed a tree. We all stopped at the foot of the tree.

"Oh, let me do it!" Cato spit through his teeth.

"Here, take my bow and arrow!" Glimmer said. But he shook her off preferring he take his sword instead. As he climbed up the tree we chanted him on, but he fell now noticing the tree can't support his weight.

"Why don't we just wait?" Peeta suggested. We all look at him in disbelief, "She'll have to come down sooner or later, it's either that or starve." After a moment of hesitation Cato answered.

"He's right. We'll just set up camp here. Someone start a fire." Glimmer and Cato walked off to the West as Peeta, Marvel and I went east. Tara stayed at the tree to make sure Katniss couldn't get down.

(Later that day)

We've been watching her for hours. Nothing interesting has come up. I've been practicing my knife throwing skills on a lizard, everyone's been telling stories of them puking though that doesn't help my stomach, thanks Cato.

It was when Tara and Peeta had fallen asleep when Cato suggested he take the first watch.

"No, I'll do it," Glimmer said, "I haven't done it yet." Marvel snickered. Cato eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I wondered.

"You're blushing." He said biting his lip, fighting a smile, "there something you wanna tell us?" He joked. I rolled my eyes annoyed and laid on my side to sleep. I clutched the knife in my hand, ready for combat if needed. But I fell asleep all too fast.

* * *

(Around 3:30 AM)

The event played back in my head over and over

"No, I'll do it," Glimmer said, "I haven't done it yet." Marvel snickered. Cato eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I wondered.

"You're blushing." He said biting his lip, fighting a smile, "there something you wanna tell us?" He joked.

There something you wanna tell us?

_There something you wanna tell us?_

_There something you wanna tell us?_

I stood there with my arms crossed in front of my chest

"No there's nothing I wanna tell you." I retorted.

Cato raised his eyebrows, glancing at Marvel who seemed as angry as I felt.

"Hmm." He dropped it for a while but moments later he picked it right back up.

"There something you wanna tell us?"

"NO!" I yelled, I took the knife in my hand and flung it at Cato but it missed and hit Glimmer. Her cannon blew and then I started crying, not Cato who just stood there polishing his sword. But instead of tasting the salty tears stream down my face it tasted like over used metal. I tried to brush away my tears with my hand, but now seeing when I pulled my hand away I saw the tears were not water, they were blood.

I jolted awake with sweat soaking my face and clothes. I dab at the sweat and checking to make sure it's not blood. I looked around to make sure everyone was where he or she was supposed to be.

Marvel, Peeta, Tara, and Cato asleep, like they're supposed to be. But Glimmer was not taking watch; instead she lay on Cato's arm lightly snoring, like she's not supposed to be. I thought about it for a while, not because I'm jealous or anything but because it didn't make sense. I lay back down, closing my eyes. And before I fall back into my slumber I think, _well, a lot of things aren't going the way everyone thinks lately._


	7. Death by Tracker Jackers

Glimmer's horror movie scream woke me up but this time not to a snake or cockroach… but a swarm of Tracker Jackers.

I scream too as I try to swat them away with my hands. I get stung a few times which hurts like hell but there's nothing I can do about it really.

"Go to the lake!" Cato shouts at us. We all run for the lake and as I'm about 13 yards away I hear two cannons blow. I know one is not Marvel because he is right next to me, but Cato, Glimmer, Tara, Peeta and Katniss I don't know about. I know Glimmer got the worst end of the deal so I'd bet my knife collection she's gone. The others could be all right and it could be some random tribute but what re the odds of that?

After briefly soaking in the lake Marvel speaks up

"You all right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I guess." It's silent until Cato comes back mumbling about how 'Mellark is such a traitor'.

"Cato what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, Peeta oh he decided to stay and aid Everdeen thinking I wouldn't be around, but was that no the case or what?" Marvel and I shared a quick look of confusion.

"So you killed him?" Marvel finally asked.

"No, but I cut him in the leg so he won't be able to move for a while. He should eventually bleed out." Cato told us indifferently.

He started moving away from the river.

"Well, come one. We got tributes to kill." We followed him for a mile or so until the curiosity started eating me alive.

"Who did the other cannon belong to?"

"Tara." I sighed in frustration.

"Why didn't you just kill Katniss?"

"She got away from me too fast there." He explains.

Following a few more miles of walking, the boys sped up immensely.

"Come on slow poke." Marvel teased not looking back.

"You know what?" I ask rhetorically but my voice sounded a little annoyed so they both turned around.

"What?" Cato said looking annoyed himself.

"I really want lamb stew." Marvel smiled and Cato raised his eyebrow at me confused.

"You stopped us just to tell us you want lamb stew?"

"I didn't stop you, idiot, you did that on your own." I grumbled to myself, "and it was just an observation."

I walked ahead of them, eager to get them out of my sight before I turn on Cato. Marvel I wasn't so mad at. I don't know how I could be mad at him. He's too adorable. Wait, why the sudden change of thought?

* * *

Two days later

"Okay, so all you have to do is now is step on the mine and it'll blow you sky high." Ian said. He's from three; he's now apart of our alliance. This is like the first year that we've had two careers in our "pack" you could say that's not from 1, 2, or 4.

"Great. So how did you-" Cato began but was cut off mid-sentence by another sight in the distance. I looked over that way to see smoke rising only 250 yards away.


	8. Clove thinks about it

"A tribute." Was all Cato could say. He turned to Ian, "you stay here! Guard the supplies."

Our supplies was in a great pyramid surrounded by land mines, Cato must doubt Ian in some way because if he thought the mines were good as they were he would not make Ian stay here to guard it.

We, Cato, Marvel and I, ran off toward the woods where the tribute(s) must be starting a fire.

We got tired after so much running, especially me.

"Can we rest?" I asked.

"No. We have to keep going. There's a tribute out there somewhere."

"Come on, Cato let her rest. We can go on." Marvel suggested.

"No, we can't. We need Clove to fight if necessary and you are not a good enough fighter. Don't try and stick up for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Cato scoffed.

We got closer to the fire when we heard the explosion behind us. Cato took off running back for camp as I sprinted and Marvel was in between.

When we got back to camp all of our stuff had been blown up and Ian was standing there clueless as to why.

"You let this happen?" Cato screamed.

"No. I swear." Ian said confused and flustered. He tried to apologize but it was too late Cato had snapped his neck and his cannon went off.

He started to yell, hard and loud. At one point he actually pulled out his hair and banged his fists on the ground.

"Cato? Cato, calm down." I said peacefully. Marvel tried to calm him down too and after at least ten minutes he did just that. Almost.

"Marvel. Go find the fire tribute." He ordered.

"Cato, maybe it's a hoax. Why would anyone start a fire that big?"

"To throw us off, to-to anything."

"In the meantime, I'm going to find the stupidity engulfed idiot who blew up our supplies."

"Cato, I think they died." I lied smoothly.

"And what the hell makes you say that?"

"They were surrounded by land mines and their cannon could have easily gone off during the explosion."

"Could?"

"-and their cannon went off during the explosion." I corrected myself.

"Better! Get going Marvel." He said. Marvel jogged into the forest.

"I'm gonna go pee. I've had to go for the last five hours." I announced.

"TMI." Was all he said.

When I got deep enough into the forest, I heard a whistling type sound. It was a parachute. I looked for the silver clump among all the green until I spotted it a few feet away.

I took it without question and opened it up. The note said: _I want you to take this. Just in case. Don't blame me for wanting you to. Stay safe and hid this from Cato especially, he won't understand and he's better off not knowing. It's none of his business anyway. –E-_

Oh Enobaria. What did she send me that she didn't want Cato to know about? Especially Cato. What wouldn't he understand? Was it a girl thing? Does this have something to do with my period? Of course it does.

I swiftly unwrapped the parachute present packaging to find exactly what Enobaria was getting at. But… that makes no sense. Where did she get this idea? I ran back through the days of the Games.

Day 1:_ "Hey, why are you guys speeding up?"_

"_We're not, you're just getting slower." Glimmer retorted. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace it wasn't hard to do but it wasn't easy._

_I emptied my water bottle twice but it wasn't that big._

"_Are you thirsty from your long walk over here?" Glimmer jeered._

Day 2: _nothing out of the ordinary, I just got tired, uncomfortable, thirsty, and hungry._

Day 3:_ "Clove? Wake up!" I hear Marvel say graciously._

_And it's also about ten AM. The sun is already up, as well as my allies, but it's not at its peak._

"_I'm up!" I groan as I sit up and reach for my water bottle right beside me. It's surprisingly light. I open it but nothing runs down my throat when I try to drink from it._

"_You kept waking up last night taking drinks from your water bottle." Cato explained._

"_How would you know?"_

"_Because the zipper to your sleeping bag opened and closed so many times I thought- never mind. Plus I'm a light sleeper believe it or not." He said matter-of-factly._

"_Hey Marvel, can you slow down to 80 mph?" I ask._

"_Oh, quite complaining." Cato whined. Oi. Boys are so stupid._

"_I am Clove. Hear my sarcasm." I yelled over the fire._

"_Clove? Clove are you all right?" Marvel asked concerned, and I would be too if I saw one of my allies start violently puking for no reason._

Day 4:_ "Are you sure you're able to walk?" Peeta asked walking forward to give me a hand, but was stopped the evil glare coming from Marvel._

"_I'm fine." I snapped._

"_Well, you puked. We just wanna make sure you're okay." Glimmer reasoned. I ignored her as I stood up and stumbled my way into the forest. I turned around to see no one following me._

_We've been watching her for hours. Nothing interesting has come up. I've been practicing my knife throwing skills on a lizard, everyone's been telling stories of them puking though that doesn't help my stomach, thanks Cato._

_It was when Tara and Peeta had fallen asleep when Cato suggested he take the first watch._

"_No, I'll do it," Glimmer said, "I haven't done it yet." Marvel snickered. Cato eyed me suspiciously._

"_What?" I wondered._

"_You're blushing." He said biting his lip, fighting a smile, "there something you wanna tell us?" He joked. I rolled my eyes annoyed and laid on my side to sleep. I clutched the knife in my hand, ready for combat if needed. But I fell asleep all too fast._

_(Around 3:30 AM)_

_The event played back in my head over and over_

"_No, I'll do it," Glimmer said, "I haven't done it yet." Marvel snickered. Cato eyed me suspiciously._

"_What?" I wondered._

"_You're blushing." He said biting his lip, fighting a smile, "there something you wanna tell us?" He joked._

There something you wanna tell us?

_There something you wanna tell us?_

_There something you wanna tell us?_

_I stood there with my arms crossed in front of my chest_

"_No there's nothing I wanna tell you." I retorted._

_Cato raised his eyebrows, glancing at Marvel who seemed as angry as I felt._

"_Hmm." He dropped it for a while but moments later he picked it right back up._

"_There something you wanna tell us?"_

"_NO!" I yelled, I took the knife in my hand and flung it at Cato but it missed and hit Glimmer. Her cannon blew and then I started crying, not Cato who just stood there polishing his sword. But instead of tasting the salty tears stream down my face it tasted like over used metal. I tried to brush away my tears with my hand, but now seeing when I pulled my hand away I saw the tears were not water, they were blood._

_I jolted awake with sweat soaking my face and clothes. I dab at the sweat and checking to make sure it's not blood. I looked around to make sure everyone was where he or she was supposed to be. Marvel, Peeta, Tara, and Cato asleep, like they're supposed to be. But Glimmer was not taking watch; instead she lay on Cato's arm lightly snoring, like she's not supposed to be. I thought about it for a while, not because I'm jealous or anything but because it didn't compute. I lay back down, closing my eyes. And before I fall back into my slumber I think, well, a lot of things aren't going the way everyone thinks lately._

_Following a few more miles of walking, the boys sped up immensely._

"_Come on slow poke." Marvel teased not looking back._

"_You know what?" I ask rhetorically but my voice sounded a little annoyed so they both turned around._

"_What?" Cato said looking annoyed himself._

"_I really want lamb stew." Marvel smiled and Cato raised his eyebrow at me confused._

"_You stopped us just to tell us you want lamb stew?"_

"_I didn't stop you, idiot, you did that on your own." I grumbled to myself, "and it was just an observation."_

_Marvel I wasn't so mad at. I don't know how I could be mad at him. He's too adorable. Wait, why the sudden change of thought?_

Day 5: _nothing weird just the normal stuff_

Day 6/today: _We got tired after so much running, especially me._

"_Can we rest?" I asked._

"_No. We have to keep going. There's a tribute out there somewhere."_

"_Come on, Cato let her rest. We can go on." Marvel suggested._

"_No, we can't. We need Clove to fight if necessary and you are not a good enough fighter. Don't try and stick up for your girlfriend."_

"_She's not my girlfriend." Cato scoffed._

"_I'm gonna go pee. I've had to go for the last five hours." I announced._

I think, _well, a lot of things aren't going the way everyone thinks lately._

_A lot of things aren't going the way everyone thinks lately._

_A lot of things aren't going the way everyone thinks lately._

Oh. I got it now. But it's impossible. I-I-I can't even say it that's how impossible it is.

I stare at Enobaria's gift, one that was never given before. A pregnancy test.


	9. Cannons and Cato

The stupid thing says I have to wait five minutes, but I don't know if I can wait that long.

I can hear Enobaria's embarrassing words rush through my ears now as if she's next to me saying them, "Oh Clove. You don't have to worry. It's probably just PMS. But if it's not than let me just say this-" she'll grab my shoulders now "if it's a positive test then plus will be blue for a boy and pink for a girl. The number of pluses is how many monsters-I mean children- you'll have. Good luck!" then she'll give me a thumbs up.

I started walking toward the fire was started wondering where Marvel was. I know it's been passed five minutes now, but I don't want to look.

Instead I hear my heart race the longer I don't know and I also hear the cannons of two tributes shoot off. I'm praying it's anyone but Marvel but my woman's intuition is telling me my head's wrong.

I walk back to the campsite where I know I'll never see Marvel again.

As I walk back I still don't look at my test. I'm too nervous. I hide it in my jacket when Cato comes into view.

"Took you a long time to pee." I shrugged it off and I went into my tent for the night. Cato didn't question this; he probably thought I was upset that Marvel died.

I quietly cried to myself, knowing Cato would think something's up if he heard me. I never showed emotion, except anger, annoyance, and hatred really. I never even cried if I was in pain.

When the crying died out I fell out of consciousness and the next thing I knew I was dreaming.

(Clove's dream)

I was sitting on a log out here in the Games and Marvel walked up beside me and sat down. He asked me how my day was and I said it was fine.

I just now noticed I was knitting green socks that were too little for myself or Marvel, or anyone above the age of three. When and where the hell did I learn to knit? And when the fuck did I get this huge of a stomach? I didn't remember this before. And this could only mean one thing. One tiny little baby sized thing.

(Cato's dream)

I was walking along the newly built houses in 2 and then came along Clove. She looked beaten and worn out. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. She made up these ridicules dumb-ass excuses for crying and throwing up all the time. But I knew what was really going on. And in reality I think I do too, I just can't precisely place my finger on it. But something is up with Clove. I just know it.


	10. Blow Out

Clove's POV

I woke again with a sudden jolt and I just couldn't take it any longer. I was about to look at the test I still have in my jacket when Cato called me out for a second. Damn Cato.

"What?" I yell as I get out of my tent.

"Are you okay? You've been acting…" he hesitated.

"Just spit it out."

"Weird. Ever since Marvel died. Yesterday, I guess it was."

"Cato, I know when it was I was there for it." I wasn't mentally though; I added to myself, "You don't have to remind me."

"Clove? Can I ask you something?"

_NO! _"Sure."

"Are you in love with Marvel?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Why are you asking such a stupid question?" he raised both his eyebrows.

"What makes you think I'm in love with Marvel? Do you think I am? Did you think I was or whatever?" I squeezed out.

"Well, it's just-"

"It's just what? What Cato? What do you think? What do you think is going on with me? Do you agree with Enobaria though you don't know what she thinks? Obviously you don't because you haven't brought it up. And even if you did I wouldn't interested in talking to you about it." I screamed.

"Okay, what the hell is the matter with you? You've been acting like a whack-job for the whole time we were here." He yelled back. I sighed and went toward my tent and ripped off my jacket stuffing it in there but not before I could see what my test said.


	11. Clove Knows

"Fine, you want me to tell you? I'll tell you. I'm pregnant." I yelled as I stood there with my hands in fists and my arms crossing my chest as Cato raised his eyebrows and with his mouth slightly open stood there.

"What?" He finally said.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby, I'm with child, expecting how many ways can I put this?"

"How is that possible? I mean you're only fifteen." He complained confused.

"Well, I got my-"

"I understand that part. But-huh?" He took a long pause, I assume to think about his next statement, "do I have to ask who the father is?"

"No. I think you already know." I answer calmly but tears are still threatening to spill over the sides.

It was silent for a long time. No one moving, no one saying anything.

"So do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy. I know that for sure."

"How?"

"The test Enobaria sent me said so."

"Test?"

"Yeah. The pregnancy test."

"Clove sometimes those things are negative even if they say positive. That happened to my aunt."

I honestly never thought about that. I guess it's a possibility. I just assumed-

Then it came down, they came down I should say. Three silver parachutes. Two to me and one to Cato.

It looks like Enobaria has really thought this through or the cameras are on us.

"What you get?" I ask, not even checking in mine but instead standing up to go into the forest.

"Nothing of importance. Just an arrow head for a spear." He said nonchalantly, brushing it off.

"You want me to cover you?"

"No. It's alright." I say heading north but I turn around suddenly, "Why?"

"No reason. Just wanna make sure Clove and Cato jr. are alright."


	12. Cato's POV

Cato's POV

Three parachutes fall from the sky, one goes to me and the others go to Clove. I know her gifts already. And I must give Enobaria some props for her excellent timing.

Clove starts heading to the forest on the north side of our campsite. I open the parachute to see Enobaria and/or Brutus sent me an arrowhead from or one that looks exactly like Marvel's spear.

But why would they give this to me? Wouldn't they give it to Clove? After all Clove is the mother of his child not I. I read the note that came with it.

You may need this. Only use it in emergencies. And no matter how much you don't want to keep Clove alive.

_ -B-_

"What you get?"

"Nothing of importance. Just an arrow head for a spear." I say trying to brush it off.

"You want me to cover you?" I ask before she can get deeper into the forest.

"No. It's alright. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanna make sure Clove and Cato jr. are alright?"

"Clove as in you. Not that you can't have twins, it's just- why don't you go to the bathroom and I'll stay here?"

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded and turned away.

I sat waiting for her return. When it didn't come I went looking for her. I found her searching the forest for something or someone.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Looking for 12."

"Not like this you aren't. Unless you're not-" but I can't get the words out.

"No. I am. I just can't help but hate her."

"Is there a specific reason why you hate her more than I do?"

"She got a higher training score than I did." She replies with pure anger in her voice.

"Is that the only reason why?"

She hesitates before answering. After a _pregnant_ pause she answers. Head hung, voice low almost a grumble, and eyes glued on the ground.

"She killed Marvel."

"You know he'd have to die if you wanted to live and have this baby-" I start.

"What makes you think I want to have this baby?" she spit back.

"You don't seem like the type to go through abortion though you do like killing things."

"This thing has caused me no good in my life. I'm fifteen and I don't know what to do. I'm in the Games, the father of my baby is dead… shall I continue?" she asked through her teeth. I didn't answer for a while. Was she talking to me? Or was it a rhetorical question?

"Well I won't." It could've gone either way.

"Clove you can't… kill it. At least not in here. You'll die yourself. And is that worth it? Is a tiny peanut sized thing worth killing yourself over?" I ask as she grips her knife more tightly which scares me.

She never answers and after a few moments she loosens her grip.

"Fine. But if you're not going to let me kill it, then let me kill something more worth while."

"Oh?" I ask suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

"I promise I'll make it a good show, if you let me kill Katniss Everdeen."


	13. Breaking Dawn

Cato's POV

It's been days, several, and we learned that if you're from the same district you could both go home. I've been trying to convince Clove not to harm herself or that baby until we get home and then she can do whatever she wants. (I've also been trying to convince her to name the baby, to no avail.)

It's almost dawn. And Clove finally, and actually convinced me to let her kill 12 when she comes. I made her a deal. She could go out there and kill Everdeen if I could guard her.

When it comes time for us to head out I turn to her and say one last thing.

"Good luck, whatever you do. Come back. And if you need help, and I know you won't and if you suddenly changed your mind about- things… then call me and I'll come runnin'" She nods her head slowly and sharply and takes off into the Cornucopia.


	14. The End

Clove's POV

As I run into the Cornucopia I see Katniss Everdeen standing around with her bow loaded. I take out one of my knives and throw it at her. It hits her in the head and she immediately falls and starts bleeding.

I run over to her and pin her down with my knees and hold one of my sharpest knives to her face.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." I tell her.

After a while of taunting her about how she'll never get back to Lover Boy (Peeta) she spit blood and saliva in my face. I heavily sighed narrowing my eyes at her.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" As I started cutting her face I was suddenly lifted off the ground by my neck.

It was the boy from Eleven, Thresh I think his name is.

"You killed her? You killed Rue?"

"No, no I swear. It wasn't me!" I screamed. Maybe Cato would hear me. Wait, why would I care if Cato comes? I run back through our previous conversation.

"Good luck, whatever you do. Come back. And if you need help, and I know you won't and if you suddenly changed your mind about- things… then call me and I'll come runnin'" Things, he meant if I suddenly wanted to save my baby.

Thresh glanced toward the ground but already had the object in his hand. My hands suddenly moved to my stomach and I could see images I never thought I'd see flash before my eyes.

I was sitting with Marvel in my home in District Two with our little baby in my arms, him walking on his own, saying his first word 'momma'… I could picture his voice so perfectly and his image. When he was about ten he was holding another little person only it was a girl this time. And when she was older too they stood in my doorframe saying the last words I ever want to hear, and I was glad. Their voices so melodic combined with something that made butterflies flutter in my stomach. 'I love you Mom!'

No. NO! Not my baby, no. I can't have this happen.

"Cato! Cato!" I looked all around to see my counterpart, but he was nowhere in sight.

Something sharp hit my head and I felt this weird tingling sensation. I felt the sharp rock two more times agaist my head and I knew I was gone.

My name is Clove Fuhrman. I am fifteen years old. I am in the 74th Hunger Games. I'm dying in the 74th Hunger Games. I am pregnant with the son of former tribute Marvel Quaid. I am waiting for Cato to show up and save me but I also know it's too late.

It's too late for me and my son Cato Marvel Quaid


	15. I'll Be Back

**Okay, so thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you. And just to say, I thought it would be nice to have Clove name her son Cato because he's trying to protect her and the baby, and deep, deep down she appreciates that. So, because I was asked to, and I don't want to end this story yet, I'm going to continue in Cato's POV until he dies.**

* * *

"Cato! Cato!" I heard my name being screamed, but it was muffled. I knew it was Clove. I took off for the Cornucopia after her screaming. It's lucky I'm so fast! (Wink)

So she changed her mind after all. She wanted to keep the baby huh? Or at least protect it for now.

When I reached the Cornucopia, Everdeen had almost vanished and Clove was lying very still on the ground.

"No, Clove. NO. Please, please, s-st-stay with me!" I begged. I know my true pain sounded pathetic to viewers I'm sure, but Clove's my friend.

"I'll do anything you need, anything at all. Please, just stay with me." Her chest was barely rising. I could tell the movement was slowing.

"Fine, if you won't do this for me, than do it for Marvel. Do it for your baby." Her breathing picked up a little but then slowly the breath ran out of her. And I swear the last thing she said was 'you have to win'. And I plan on it. No one should worry about that.

Wait, I wanted to ask, who killed you? But it was too late. Her cannon blew.

Okay, it clearly can't be 12. It can't be that fox faced girl from 5; she got a training score of 5? That's just sad. So it would have to be 11. My hands grew into fists of rage, as I took off running for the wheat field. I knew he was there, but we were all too intimidated by him to dare go near him.

As I reached the wheat field I saw no sign of him. I searched everywhere in this stupid wheat field. The only other logical place he could be is either up in a tree or he's standing right behind me. Wait, there's the possibility he's not here, but that doesn't seem likely.

After considering that I turn around with my arm extended, the one with the sword, just in case he was standing around waiting to get… sword-ed.

Of course no one's behind me, but I'm not giving up until I find him.

It's getting dark so I leave for a little while, but I'll be back. Oh I'll be back all right.


	16. I Can Make You Suffer

**Okay, so I realized the days I said were certain events were partially off, so I apologize for that. And now I'm back on track. And so is Cato. This chapter will be shorter than usual, just a heads up, because it's a surprise! :) Dah, dah, dah**

* * *

It's now day 14 in the Games. Two weeks in here is a little too long for my taste, and now I'm in the wheat field looking for 11 or at least some clue as to where he is.

* * *

After stumbling around in the golden sea, I find something more interesting than I hoped to come across. That chick from whatever district is sitting with 11.

I try to hear what they're saying without making my presence obvious.

"I know how you feel Thresh. I've lost too many people I care about enough to count." She says reassuringly.

"But, it's different." He points out, "It would be a bit different if she died of starvation or dehydration."

"Maybe she did."

"But she didn't." he snaps back. She recoils a little, averting her eyes from his direction. He sees that he's hurt her. Humph, women are so emotional sometimes; it's annoying.

"I'm sorry Fin, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't. And it's okay." She gives him a half-smile but quickly avoids his expression by turning her head once more.

After a moment or two he speaks again, but in a kinder, softer way than before, enough so she actually makes eye contact with him.

"And believe it or not but I would much prefer her dying than you."

"Aww! I know _exactly_ what you mean." She replies as she lies down next to him.

I could kill them both now, but I decide against it. I have a better idea. One that will make Thresh suffer the way I did. They way Clove did.


	17. Getting Closer

Maybe my plan won't work after all. Last night there was a huge storm and it's still going on. Who knows how long it will? Will it flood out the arena, similar to the 70th Games?

I walk over, well trudge is more like it, through the arena to the wheat field. Again I get lucky enough to be within earshot of 11 and-whatever's conversation, but the rain drowns it out.

"This isn't a good place to stay. I think we should move." The girl said sitting out a mouthful of water.

"You're right. Maybe there's a cave around here somewhere." He suggests.

"Well, we'll have to find it. I'll go this way and you can go the other, if we don't find a place anywhere by the end of the night we just come back here." She suggests. He nods his head in agreement.

I stay low to the ground until she passes by me, then I go after eleven. When we're far enough away from the fox-like chick, and enough time has passed I throw a knife in the guy's direction.

It misses him, but barely. That was my intention. He turns around to face me and before he attacks I smirk slightly and twirl the sword around in my hand nonchalantly.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" he looks perplexed but then catches on.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" he has to yell over the rain.

"Oh don't worry." I stroll a few feet to my left curving up slightly, "I did nothing to her." He thinks I'm lying, you can see it in his eyes, and I tried to make it sound like that through my voice.

"If you hurt her-"

"What if I did?" that was weird of me to say considering I just said I did nothing to her. He didn't have to say anything; his death glare said it all.

"Bet you wished you joined the careers now, huh?" the only sound was the rain, which is actually more perfect fitting for my plan than anything else.

(This violence is not appropriate for children under then age of 46 and people above 46 might get grossed out.) Claudius: We will return to the Hunger Games after this message from the sponsors…

His cannon echoes and that means it's one less tribute I'll have to face later.

If my plan is working Thresh's little girlfriend will see his face in the sky tonight and then it will be another tribute I won't have to face.


	18. One Down

(Foxface's POV)

I could've sworn there was a cave around here somewhere; maybe it was my hallucinations from hunger.

It's getting dark and I promised Thresh I'd meet him back at our campsite if I found nothing.

Ugh, this stupid storm is making it hard to hide while I go back, I would stay where I am but he might worry.

In the distance I swear I could hear a noise, it was probably drowned out by the storm but I wouldn't know-hope-what it was. I look up to the night sky just in case. Nothing. Good. At least… so far.

As the sky grew darker and I got closer to the field I saw a tint of blue in the sky. I glance up toward the light to see Thresh's picture.

What? No! This can't be happening, how is that poss- Cato. If I could kill him I would, but after all I did get a training score of five, and I run around hiding in the background instead of running around in the middle of the bloodbath.

Back at the campsite in the wheat field, everything was the same. Nothing we taken from earlier, at least that I could tell. I decided to check the supplies anyway.

After a while of searching I came across a pack hidden away in a bush, I didn't recognize it until I saw the five printed on it. It felt lightweight so I opened it to find nothing. Absolutely nothing. If Cato was by here, that would take a lot of bravery, which unfortunately I lack and Cato has more than enough of, he took the remainder of the food that I stored for safekeeping.

I guess Thresh could've been killed by by the storm but if you seriously think about it, how likely is that?

I looked out toward the wheat to see nothing in particular, but I guess that's because my vision is becoming blurry. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

One day, I'll give it one day and if Cato doesn't find me, I'll find something, something that will make me happy I never did find him. Whether that's because my hunger has overcome me, or whether it's because of my depression.


End file.
